video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Rebel Alliance
A Rebel Alliance '''was a virtual representation of one of Bayek's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8. Description Theodoros the rebel needs a safe passage to Bakchias, where he'll regroup with his men and plan an attack on the ruthless general, Derratos. Dialogue While travelling along the main road of Saqqara Nome, Bayek came across a group of soldiers transporting a prisoner. * '''Greek Soldier: ''Get ready to move out! These vermin will be on the lookout. We have been successful in finding the King's enemy! We go now! Can't wait to see the King's face when we bring this villain in!'' * Theodoros: ''Release me! I'll wet my blade with their blood! You should have killed me! Now, you die!'' Bayek attacked the convoy. * Theodoros: ''Slaughter every last one of these dogs!'' A group of rebels arrived to assist Bayek. They eliminated the soldiers. * Theodoros: ''Break me out, will you?'' Bayek freed Theodoros and carried him out of the cage. * Theodoros: ''You are Bayek of Siwa, aren't you? I've heard stories of the Medjay who crossed the desert. I am Theodoros, one of the many who rebel against the Phylakitai (police.)'' * Bayek: ''Is that what landed you in this cage?'' * Theodoros: ''Yes, a failed attack. I am hunting Derratos, a ruthless general of Ptolemy with a hatred for Egyptians. A killer of mothers and fathers and children. I won't rest until his body is food for the worms. Would you lend your sword?'' * Bayek: ''Gladly. Your plight is true.'' * Theodoros: ''Good joy! We will regroup with my men in Bacchias. Come along. '' Bayek followed Theodoros and his men back to Bakchias. * Bayek: ''How does a Greek find himself fighting an Egyptian cause?'' * Theodoros: ''My father was Egyptian. My mother, Greek. Long ago, a day came when I discharged every ounce of Greek blood from my body, and pledged to rid Egypt of men like Derratos. And we nearly did. We found his camp, but they had greater numbers. We were forced to disband. I was captured by a scouting convoy and beaten into giving up our retreat point.'' * Bayek: ''But you instead led them into a trap. Clever.'' * Theodoros: ''I knew my brothers would rescue me, but I did not know the Medjay would be among them, too.'' They arrived at Bakchias. Bayek followed Theodoros and his men. Along the way, they were ambushed by Ptolemaic soldiers, but were able to dispatch them. * Theodoros: ''Good. Now, follow me.'' Bayek followed Theodoros. * Theodoros: ''You are rather celebrated among my group. We spent years tracking Rudjek, only to learn you made waste of him singlehandedly. You would not call us your ally but our goals seem to be aligned from time to time, don't they? '' * Bayek: ''You are not incorrect.'' They arrived at the hideout. * Theodoros: ''We will take shelter here and wait for the right moment to strike. I will get briefed. '' * Rebel: ''Dogs! They've sent out scouting groups. Theodoros! Derratos has left the camp. He's gone.'' Bayek followed Theodoros to a shelter. * Theodoros: ''Derratos is gone. Nek! He continues to elude me. '' * Bayek: ''What should we do?'' * Theodoros: ''Let's be smart. We have an opportunity to claim two victories with one swift strike. We need to wait for Derratos to return to camp. I've learned his personal scribe has stayed behind in Karanis. We'll be targeted if we so much as take a piss nearby. You are unknown to them. Bring the scribe to us. He'll tell us what we need to know. '' * Bayek: ''How do I find him?'' * Theodoros: ''At night, he rests within the courtyard. During the day, you can find him working around the temple or at the terrace overlooking the lake. He dresses elegantly, and due to our failed attack, now has guards in tow. He'll be hard to miss. '' Bayek travelled to Karanis, and found the scribe with his guards. * Man: ''Must you follow me around everywhere?'' * Greek Soldier: ''Strict orders from the general. We are not to leave your side.'' * Man: ''He's overreacting. I'm safe here.'' * Greek Soldier: ''Derratos won't take any chances. The rebels could strike again. We are all on high alert.'' Bayek sneaked closer to the scribe's location. * Man: ''Who are you? Gerroff...Ohhh. Hrm. Yes... There...'' Bayek killed the guards. He discovered that the scribe had gotten himself drunk. * Bayek: ''The scribe himself. Drunk and dead to the world.'' Bayek carried the scribe back to Theodoros and his rebels. * Theodoros: ''That is him. Well done. We will find out what he knows. In the meantime, we must prepare our attack. Some of our brothers are stationed just west of Soknopaiou. Meet with them and wait for my arrival. We will put an end to that neket iadet. '' Two rebels came and took the scribe away for interrogation. * Rebel: ''A scribe who knows his way around Karanis.'' * Theodoros: ''Derratos, where is he!?'' * Man: ''That name means nothing to me!'' * Rebel: ''Don't think us fools!'' * Man: ''Please, stop!'' * Rebel: ''Then talk!'' * Theodoros: ''We'll break your fingers. Then your wrists. Your arms!'' * Man: ''No! No, don't!'' * Rebel: ''Where's Derratos?'' Outcome Reference * Assassin's Creed: Origins